Home
by Kerink
Summary: After keeping his watch up for two long years, the person Dib has been looking for returns. But can Dib forgive him? DADR oneshot


**Keri:** THIS IS A ONE-SHOT GOD DAMN YOU ALL! Ugh! A good most of my one-shots get turned into…more…than one...shots (?) because I love you all. Well this will never have another chapter no matter how much you all beg and plead and kick and scream! Done to the song BREATHE Anna Nalick.

**Warnings:** None really. Just hints that Dwicky and Dib _had_ sex. This fics not that bad – for once.

**Disclaimer:** All owned by The Vasquez

- - - -

A sigh escaped the lips of the young teen. He was looking out his window as he had been doing for the past two years. _He's not coming back, Dib. _He told himself this everyday. But he kept his vigil watch. He had to come back. He has things to get, bills to pay, a job, a lover who missed him. He had never said good-bye. He had told him that he had loved him. That he want to be with him.

But he lied. It had all been lies to "help" him.

Since when did "help" mean "take your pants off"?

Dib sighed and closed the blinds to his three round windows. He slipped into his pajamas and went downstairs for a drink before bed. Before he got down there he heard his father talking to someone. Someone whose voice he knew. The voice he loved to hate and hated to love.

Not Zim. No, the boy gave up on that moronic alien when the full force of heart-break caught up with him. The full-force of the fact that he had given his first kiss and his virginity to a liar-liar-pants-on-fire, for lack of better words. The man sitting in his kitchen, chatting with his father, was the biggest, meanest, most heartless pervert Dib had ever met. And he just wanted to run up and hug him. Kiss him and tell him how much it hurt. How much he still hurt.

They were laughing. Dib peeked from around the corner. They were sitting at the coffee table, drinking coffee and chatting like they had been friends for years. He heard something along the lines of "personal councilor", and froze. His father was making that…that…sick-o his personal councilor. He sat on the carpet, his knees pulled to his chest as he rubbed his arms. It wasn't cold. It was around mid-May.

Dib needed to remember to re-plant his flowers.

Membrane got up. An "I'll go get him" was heard. He nearly tripped over Dib as he walked to the stairs. "There you are, we were just talking about you, son," he took Dib's hand and led him to the kitchen.

Dwicky seemed to smile brighter. He was so very happy to see the boy. He needed to tell Dib how sorry he was. He did love him; he did want to hold him and kiss him and tell him how much he meant to him. Dib would be pissed, he knew this, but he hadn't been thinking. His brain had been more than fried. He didn't think about what he had done until he had done it.

But Dib would not have it. "I'm not feeling well, dad, I was just coming down to get a drink," he glared a hole into Dwicky's forehead. "I just need some water, and I'll be going to bed. It's _nice_ to see you again _Mister_ Dwicky," Dib got a water bottle and stomped back up to his room.

Dib jumped into his bed, he should've been happier, but his brain was sending his heart mixed signals.

"You love him," his brain reminded his heart.

"But he raped me, lied, and left," his heart whimpered.

"It was consensual," the brain reminded once more.

His heart huffed.

Dib rubbed his eyes and sat up. He removed his glasses as his eyes began to water. He didn't want to cry, he didn't. He told himself that he would never cry over the man again. But here he was.

The door opened quietly. Dwicky peeked inside, "Can I come in?" He hoped so. He felt a pull at his heart as he saw the tears staining the boy's pale cheeks. He still looked exactly the same, just a little taller. Dwicky very much wanted to hold him and tell him it would be alright.

Dib's head snapped up, "Only if you don't come near me _Mister_ Dwicky!" He had to remind the man that he was just that: a man. An adult. Dib was a child. He pulled the sheets more around himself, placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. He had never figured out how they stayed on without the ear pieces.

Dwicky entered the dark room, keeping the door open behind him. Anything to make Dib feel more comfortable. He wanted to sit next to Dib, but stopped short and sat on his computer chair. _Just keep your distance Dwicky,_ he thought, _you don't want him to think you're making a move on him._ "Your dad hired me to be your personal councilor. But I'm sure you know, you were listening, right?"

Dib nodded. He suddenly found a loose piece of thread on his sheets very interesting. He picked at it, pulling it up, scrunching up the blankets. He grabbed the scrunched up part and pulled it out again; the thread went back in. He continued this; he felt better thinking that Dwicky thought that he obviously didn't care. But he was hanging on every word the other said.

Dwicky tried not to fidget; he wanted to hold Dib's pale hands. He wanted to kiss those tiny knuckles that had punched more alien face than anyone in any movie ever did. It was a wonder that he was as small as he was. One would've thought he'd have more muscle. It was probably due to not eating very much. "Your father said that you just sit in your room and look out your window. That you hardly ever eat, why is that?" He better get down to busyness.

"I don't want to talk to you," Dib snapped. He curled into a ball, still refusing to look at him. "Just go back to space, no body wants you here," lies, so many lies. They hurt to say. Why couldn't he just tell Dwicky that he had been looking for him? How did he get here without Dib seeing him?

The words hurt. Dwicky frowned, despite himself. "It's not all that great," he said, trying to get Dib to talk to him. Hurtful words were better than silence. "Really, it's like New York, only bigger," Dwicky pulled his legs up onto the chair. He draped his arms around them.

"I don't care," Dib nuzzled his face into his knees, "I still wanted to see it for myself. You stole my trip, you stole my dream, you stole _everything_ from me and then left. I hate you and I never want to see you again," lies, lies, dirty, dirty, hurtful lies.

Dwicky leaned forward; he placed a hesitant hand on Dib's head. He got on his knees next to the bed, taking Dib's hand into his. "I'm sorry Dib, I really am. You have no idea. Please forgive me. Please Dib, I'll do anything."

Dib pulled his hand away, backing up to the wall. His eyes wide and fearful. "Don't you dare touch me! You're a dirty pervert and you're lucky that I don't tell dad what you did to me!" He kicked Dwicky in the face as best he could from that distance.

Dwicky hissed and held his nose. He fell back onto his butt. "Dib please! I'm sorry I hurt you! I love you, I really do love you and will do anything to be back with you, please!" He stared at Dib pleadingly.

"Be with me?!" He shouted. "There was no 'with me'! You lied to get me alone with you and you fucked me! How can you say you love me when you know nothing about me?! I know enough about you to tell that I hate you and know that you should be locked up!" In a last ditch effort to spite the man, he poured his water on his head. Childish, but that's all he could think of.

The man groaned at the water now running down his head and behind his ears. "So I deserved that, and a lot more, Dib. I know I do. I'm a horrible person, but I came back to try and make up. Please let me make it up to you. Let me earn the right to tell you I love you. I want nothing more than to be on your good side again."

"I'll think about it. But I doubt I'll ever love or even trust you ever again, _Dwicky_," he said the name with the utmost loathing. He didn't know if he'd ever tell the man how he really felt. Didn't know if he wanted to be with Dwicky. He would just torture the man to see how much he could take.

Dwicky got up, smiling. He went to the door and turned back to Dib. "I-I don't' really have a house anymore. The TAX guys kind'a took it and all my stuff. Your dad says that I can just stay in the guest room. I hope that's alright."

But it was too late. Dib was in his own world. Laying on his bed, his back to Dwicky, crying quietly to himself. He didn't hear a word the man said.


End file.
